


Freeze Your Brain

by Danni_chan



Series: Musical Short Stories [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Heather Chandler makes an entrance, Hey, I suck at summeries, Song fic, also Veronica's is hated, also its a crossover, also this is short, michael has a thing for JD, really really cringy, really short, sorrynotsorry, this is cringy, this is crossposted, what am i doing with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_chan/pseuds/Danni_chan
Summary: Michael is pretty depressed and goes to 7-11. He sees JD and is head over heels. Also, he low key hates Veronica.





	Freeze Your Brain

_Trigger Warning: Cussing and a Really cringy crossover_

 

_Michael's Pov._

I was at the back of one of my favorite places in the world when I noticed two teens by the corn nuts.  The female had brown hair that reached her shoulders, the male was... damn. He was fine as hell.  They were talking, like normal people do when the male, JD, I think he said his name was, started singing. 

"I've been through ten high schools. They start to get blurry. No point in planting your roots, 'cause you're gone in a hurry. My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den, so it's only a matter of when."   _Wow, he's really good._

"I don't learn the names, don't bother with faces. All I can trust is this concrete oasis. Seems every time I'm about to despair, There's a 7-11 right there."  _A guy after my own heart._  I hid behind the shelves. 

"Each store is the same, from Las Vegas to Boston, linoleum aisles that I love to get lost in. I pray at my altar of slush; yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush..." He took in a big sip and made that noise you make when you get a brain freeze. I smiled softly. I wonder if he'd be my friend, after all Jeremy doesn't need me now that he's cool. 

"Freeze your brain. Suck on that straw, get lost in the pain. Happiness comes when everythings numbs. Who needs cocaine? Freeze your brain. Freeze your brain..." He offers the Slurpee to the girl and she just looks at him.  _Bitch._

"Care for a hit?" 

"Does your mommy know you eat all that crap?" the girl says with a slightly smug smirk.   _Damn she's a bitch._

"Not anymore." Her jaw dropped. "When mom was alive we lived halfway normal. "But now it's just me and my dad We're less formal. I learned to cook pasta, I learned to pay rent, learned the world doesn't owe you a cent."  _Should I hug him? Would that be weird? How would I explain I've been watching their conversation._  

"You're planning your future Veronica Sawyer. You'll go to some college and marry a lawyer, but the sky's gonna hurt when it falls.So you better start building some walls." I can't look away. This guy is so... perfect.

"Freeze your brain swim in the ice get lost in the pain. Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish from sight. Let nothing remain - Freeze your brain. Shatter your skull fight pain with more pain. Forget who you are, unburden your load. Forget in six weeks you'll be back on the road." I can feel my eyes water up. He has been though some shit. 

"When the voice in your head says you're better off dead, don't open a vein. Just freeze your brain. Freeze your brain. Go on and freeze your brain." I grip my red slush slightly tighter and take a gulp. 

"Try it." He offers once more this time she accepts. 

"VERONICA!" some girl in red yells as she walks in. "LET'S MOTOR!"


End file.
